Fionna and Marshall Lee scene that wasn't recover
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: Fiolee containing other genderbent characters. contains love,murder,happiness. Sort of confusing though, so you been aware.
1. Chapter 1

**The script style has be changed after the first chapter if your hoping to read it more better or clearer in the normal way**

* * *

Fionna….

F: Yes Marshall…

ML: Before you join Gumball upstairs I want to tell you something….

F: What is it?

ML: Gumball told me you would be coming to the ball tonight so I wrote you a song

F: Marshall…

ML: yes?

F: I'll be glad to hear it

ML: great I'll get my guitar

As Marshall got his guitar ready and proud for Fionna to hear it he smile widely.

ML:

Ohhh~

Fionna I know time is getting rough for you~

Monsters coiling in your way for the truth~

Your skills are massive~

Not a thing can hurt you~

You're the greatest at everything~

At Fighting, being smart, and cool~

But one thing I mostly like about you~

Is that you always fill my head up with the real truth~

…

~ Which is…~

I love yo- ~

As Gumball comes into the room and immediately cuts Marshall off.

He sees Gumball talking to Fionna. Gumball turns around to see Marshall and then turns back to Fionna.

Then Gumball and Fionna walks up the stairs leaving Marshall speechless.

F: im sorry Marshall

Fionna saids as she walks up the stairs with Gumball

ML: it's okay

Marshall leaves Gumball's castle leading him outside.

Marshall zooms across the field leading him self out the gate.

Fionna sees Marshall leaves.

* * *

Fionna what are you going to do?

* * *

**WTF! just happen! -3- gumball why!?...man what's gonna happen next?**


	2. Meet Finn

**Fionna POV**

Next Day…

(Sigh) I know Marshall upset from last night. But, the ending, the last lyric sounded like…

Last night…

"I love yo-"

Then it got cut off. Was he trying to say he loves me? What in the world. Wait a second why did Gumball even say that to me about Marshall.

*Flashback*

"Fionna…uh yeah you shouldn't be hanging around Marshall he was accused of a lot criminal things and others things like..."

"Yeah, but Gumball he's not like that anymore he change" I said arching my eyebrows in doubt of gumball's statement.

"Whatever let's just go up to my room okay" Said Gumball.

*Present*

Ugh Gumball I know the game you're trying to play…just don't. Gosh he feels like an overprotective dad of a teenager daughter, Dude your like same age as me.

I felt kind of pissed off cause I know Marshall already hated for being a vampire and of top that his past. But his past doesn't matter no more. I know Marshall has change.

As adventuress I went on a bunch of adventures and missions lately. I want to relax and stay home on all day with Cake.

But I really want to spend my free time with Marshall and see if he's okay.

"Babycakes go ahead and call up your crush and see if he's doing fine" Cake said walking into the living with me.

"WHAT!? Wait but you don't even like Marshall why…why would you want me to be around him!"

I said with red cheeks trying to ignore the remarks of her categorizing Marshall as my crush.

"Yeah, I know I know I shouldn't even let you even think about him even after what happen"

Cake said.

"Cake, come on that was awhile ago and you know that"

"Just let go of it okay?" I said.

"…Okay" Cake said staring at me finally realizing that it did happen awhile ago.

"Well if you wanted to see him you better get going before I change my mind"

"Okay"

I said blushing and smiling.

I hurry along the field of grass as I left my tree house.

Marshall's house wasn't far, knowing the forest is basically right by my house. As I approach the Marshall's house, I saw Marshall with this boy. He look very similar in appearance like me but as a boy. Surely as my opinion he looked kind of cute.

"Hey Fionna!" Marshall shouted to me in joy.

"Hey Marshall" I shouted in the same attitude.

"Oh yeah, hey meet my friend Finn"

"Hey" Finn said in same attitude as all of us.

"Hey" I said back.

Fionna thoughts:

…Well as my opinion about this kid is that he seems alright but at the same why do get a strange feeling of suspicious from him…

Finn thoughts:

She looks older then me, pretty too… hmm I think I'm going to mess around with her a bit. She doesn't know what's coming.

Marshall Lee:

Uh…hmm this seems alright they look like they'll become friends together…but Finn, don't pull any tricks.

…or someone could die.

* * *

**I just wanted see if was easier this way if you want me to back to the style like a script, i could do that but i think this would be more clearer**

* * *

**Thankyou for the reviews i expect more from my fellow readers i really hope you guys enjoy :3**


	3. Cake knows Finn

It started to rain, pouring down hard onto the vampire and two humans.

"This is just the beginning of the storm's rain, I heard there might be a big storm coming" Finn said. "I'm gonna get going I'll just catch up with you later," Finn said quickly running across the field of muddy grass.

"I think I should get going to, Cake might be getting worried" Fionna said. "You're welcome to stay here until the rain stops, plus Finn said that there might be a big storm coming" Marshall said hoping Fionna would stay.

"Yes he said MIGHT be a big storm coming" Fionna repeated half of what Marshall said. Marshall extended his red eyes into making his face into a begging puppy expression.

Fionna became hesitant then finally said "Okay, okay fine". Marshall hurries and grabs Fionna hand gently running into the house trying to avoid more rain pouring onto them.

**Later at the Fionna and Cake's Tree house…**

"Oh baby cakes where are you?" Cake said paranoid. As the rain pours down onto the tree house a sudden knock at door alarms Cake. "Oh it must be Fionna" Cake said relieved, happily opening the door. "Hey" A boy's voice interrupts Cake Happiness. "Finn!?" Cake said staggering back in surprise. "You remember me?" Finn said.

"Cake I miss you I haven-" "LEAVE!" Cake interrupts Finn by hissing loudly towards him. "Cake don't you trust me, I didn't do anything wrong!" Finn eyes tended to swell up after his last few words he said to her.

Cake saw the hero adventurer get sadden with his tears sliding down his face. She knows when someone is lying…but Finn wasn't he was telling the truth.

Cake couldn't convince herself to fall in the category of trusting him because she wanted to protect Fionna instead.

"I saw your sweet loving Fionna today" Finn said. "WHAT!" Cake said furiously towards him. "Stay away from her she has nothing to do with you" Cake said. "I don't know what she is to you" Finn said "Just tell her the truth!" Finn's tears ran faster down dropping below his face hitting his wet blue shirt. Cake knew this wasn't the usual Finn she knew from the past.

Finn reminded Cake of her beloved Fionna the strong brave, fighting warrior but the soft caring person inside. But Finn, he has things to work on especially his past with Marshall.

"Please go…" Cake said softening her voice trying to hold back her tears. "Cake…" "GO!" Cake slams the door. She aimlessly lands on the floor wishing she could help him.

**At Marshall's House**

"Hot chocolate?" Marshall insisted to Fionna. "Um sure" Fionna replies as she sits on the filthy couch

"Marshall do you ever clean up?" "yeah" Marshall said. "When?" Fionna said curiously. "Whenever you call me saying you're coming over" Marshall replies flirtingly. "Yeah, yeah whatever" Fionna said blushing.

Marshall went into the kitchen making Fionna a hot chocolate. "Hey you got any new video games" Fionna said looking for something to do while Marshall is in kitchen. "I got Slender man, I heard it's a scary game so I wanted to try it out" "You have that game, believe me Marshall you might get scared hairless" Fionna said chuckling a little. "WHAT, NO" Marshall ran into the room grabbing the game and throwing it out the window.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Fionna said surprise but laughing uncontrollably. "Why are you laughing?" Marshall said stuttering. "I wasn't being for real" Fionna said making Marshall feel stupid. "Why you little-" Marshall pounces onto Fionna wrestling her.

"Hey stop it" Fionna said laughing. "Nope" Marshall said smiling. As they wrestle Marshall finally pins down Fionna. "You're strong, but I'm stronger" he said. "Believe me I could pin you down if I wanted to" Fionna said.

Marshall stared into Fionna eyes then her lips. She knew he was going to kiss her. "Marshall…" she said "Yeah Fionna" he said. "You're so cute when you're blushing" Fionna said staring at Marshall. "You are too" Marshall said leaning in for the kiss. "BEEEEEEPPPPPP!" The microwave alarmed loudly through the house. Marshall jumped up running to the microwave trying to shut it off."Microwave you can't be here no more if you're going to be interrupting stuff" Fionna interrupted saying "like what?" "Um you know" Marshall said turning really flush. "I don't know what you're talking about Marshall" Fionna secretly smirks. "Whatever here's your hot chocolate" Marshall said smiling.

* * *

**What is the past of Finn, Cake, and Marshall? Finn how do you know Cake? Fionna you liking Marshall? XD**

**where's Finn? Cake why are you sad? review for the chapter to find out**


	4. Past memory

long chapter, i hope there is more understanding in the story

* * *

**6 years ago…**

* * *

**(_Remember Fionna is 17 and Finn is 15 in the present now their younger with the rest of the characters)(At the time they all lived in the land Ooo)_**

* * *

"Jake go up!" Young five year old Finn threw a big snowball at the ice king as Jake carry him up to target him "You got him Finn!" Jake shouted. "Let's go!" Jake and Finn hurry and left the Ice King's castle. "I'll get you little brats!" Ice King shouted shooting laser ice upon them trying to stop them. "You'll never catch us!" Finn and Jake shouted at the same time laughing as they made their get away.

"Nice job Finn! Next time will try harder hit in the crouch where it really hurts" Jake and Finn laughed "yep, and will be really more prepare to take him down." "What are you boys doing!?" a little young kitty cat shouted at the boys. "Cake! Nice to see you" Jake said trying to hide what he and Finn done. "Jake! I told you to stop messing with the ice king!" Cake hissed cutely. "Ice King shouldn't be kidnapping princesses" Finn said to Cake.

"Was he kidnapping princesses this time?!" Cake questioned Finn curiously. "…No…Bu-" Finn shouted then got cut off by Cake. "Okay then, you two need to behave yourselves better and carefully for now who knows what the ice King is capable of" Cake said seeing the sorry faces on Finn and Jake.

"Alright will be careful next time" Jake said turning to Finn "Right Finn?" Finn looked down to the ground "I don't trust that guy justice needs to be put into him I can't even stand the looks of him." Cake look at the young boy knowing his age he shouldn't be worry about the protection of others. "Finn you are young, really young, you'll understand when you grow up once you do I'll gladly support you so when you put justice in him" Cake said looking at Finn. "Thanks for your support but I won't be needing it" Finn looked back which behind him was a forest where lay a little young vampire around his age.

"I got my friend Marshall" Finn smiled with a happy expression towards Cake. "What? Why would you trust a scary vampire like him" the small kitty speaks in disgust in a cute way. "Because he's my friend" the little Finn human said. Jake of course felt left out because he thought he was Finn friend, he wasn't feeling jealously he felt that usually they always do things together especially if it came to kicking the Ice king's butt. Finn knew how Jake felt but telling him, Finn knew Jake wouldn't approve and would try to stop Finn from doing what Finn add on to the plan about bringing Ice king to justice. Finn's mind was young but beyond any wildness dreams.

**Few years later…**

"Marshall let's do this" the young seven year old human and Vampire struck the doors of the Castle which was Ice king's castle with loud pounding of rocks. "Marshall, remember you have to lure him out as I pour the poison gas in the castle" Finn said seriously towards Marshall directing orders to him. "Gotcha" Marshall Lee continued to throw rocks at the door as Finn got ready to sneak in. "WHAT WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS!" Ice King shouted an uproar nearly knocking over Finn. Marshall Cloak himself so he wasn't visible to the king as he still continues to throw rocks."WHAT GOING ON!" the Ice king was frustrated leading him more anger as he step out the house.

"Now is my chance" Finn ran into the castle silently making sure he couldn't be caught."Quack!"(not sure what exact sound effect he makes xD) a penguin wobble into the living room as Finn was looking for a place for him to set the gas poison machine that he kept in his shirt.

"Oh, Gunter" Finn said smiling at the cute penguin. "Quack" the penguin rock back and forth then tumble down on the ground in a sitting position. "Gunter you need to leave I don't want you to get hurt or…" Finn stopped as he heard a sudden sound coming from the front the door.

"Ugh that dumb vampire kid I rather deal with the girl then the boy" the Ice king walked back into his castle shutting his door. "No…" the human had to hurry, he knew he didn't have much time left before the king comes directly into the living room (apparently there was a hallway that went to the front door to the living room in the Ice King's castle).

"Sorry Finn" little Marshall Lee was hurt by Ice king's ice lasers "I tried." The little vampire kid pass out unconscious from his wounds on the ice snow that lay on the ground.

"Okay this is my last chance" Finn said to his self as he prepared to turn on the machine. "Okay here goes" the human boy turn on the machine then he quickly started looking for a window he can escape from. "What's that smell?" the Ice king enter the room as he did the poison was quickly passing into the king's lungs. "AHH!" the Ice King shouted in fear. "Before I leave Ice king I think I want to get a little more pay back" Finn's voice got louder enough for the Ice king to recognize it was Finn behind this. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BO-" the Ice king shouted but stopped only getting caught in the throat with the poisonous gas clogging it. Finn ran quickly kick the Ice king from the back making the King falling stumbling on the ground weakly. The human boy continued kicking then punching the king repeatly in the stomach.

"How you like that Ice BUTT!" Finn laugh a little "Is justice in you yet." "FINN!" yelled a familiar cat and dog voice coming from outside the window of the castle(Jake and Cake were practically teenagers now). "Oh my glob stop it Finn! STOP IT!" Cake shouted. "DUDE HE'S GONE!" Jake yelled coming through the window picking up Finn from his waist. "LET GO JAKE!" Finn was angry "No it's over calm down" Jake put down Finn on the ground seeing Finn pass out from the gas.

**Couple hours later**

"Finn are you okay?" Jake tear up a little at seeing his human best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine" Finn looked around seeing a bunch of security guards from the Candy kingdom. "What's going on?" Finn looked worry. "Brother…I'm sorry" Jake tears swelled up even more dripping down his face.

"For what?" Finn questioned Jake nervously knowing Jake's response wasn't going to be good. "Cake and I had to go tell the little royal PB, she went and told her guards about in willing to help the situation…but it only made it worse" Jake said still crying. "Worse?" Finn looked up at the guards cuffing the little boy without hesitation. "What! No! This can't be!" Finn shouted and screamed hoping he could budge from the guards (they guards were also police).

Finn felt tired even though he rested after Jake saved him from his massacre murder. "Finn I'm sorry" the familiar vampire voice came clearly into Finn's ears. "Your fine" Finn wanted to say more to but he pass out next to the cuffed little vampire next to him where the guards put Finn.

"Cake what's going on?" a sleepy bunny human came out of the tree house tired, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "It's nothing Fionna go back inside" Cake said softly to the nine year old girl. "Okay Cake…oh Jake are you alright? You seem sad" Fionna looked at Jake with a sleepy look. "I'm fine, go back inside and get some rest, okay?" Jake simile at Fionna. "Okay" Fionna didn't hesitate to go back in the house even knowing something was up.

**At Finn and Jake tree house (Present)**

"Fionna!" Finn yelled from waking up from a dream. "It was just a dream" He calmed his self down then looked at the clock."Its 3:00am" he started to think "I need to find Fionna" Finn thought "She must be at the betrayer vampire house. Finn looked outside "so much for a big rainy storm" he look out at the dark clear sky.

**At the Fionna and Cake's tree house**

"Why didn't I help Finn he was just a little boy" Cake cried. "I'm sorry I forgot about you!" the cat cried feeling guilt. "You didn't deserve the pain you went through for you punishment, even though it was six years for you they could of extend it, you were just a kid at the time." Cake spoke still laying on the ground. "I need to get some sleep it will be morning very soon" Cake continued "I have to find Fionna" Cake stopped, she sat up and looked at a picture on the wall of her and Fionna hanging in a picture frame "Before Finn does."

* * *

More of their memory will come later in the chapters, sorry if there is errors or anything grammar mistakes, it's like 3:30am i'm so tired. please review! ^_^


	5. Fionna

*Yawn* Fionna woke up sleepy on the couch. "What time is it?" Fionna said. "It's Adventure Time" Marshall said loudly with confident. "HAHAHA…real funny" Fionna sarcastically laughed. Marshall went into fear mode. "Wait did you actually play the game?" Fionna said looking at the computer where slender man's face was wide screen. "I didn't want to back because of something silly" Marshall said reminding Fionna of what she said yesterday. "About getting scared hairless?" Fionna said laughing "I'm surprise you played it for someone who loves that hair so much. "Well I prove you wrong, see! No hair has been lost" Marshall said thankfully. "You know I was joking right?" Fionna said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Marshall started to get surprised then he play it off "Shut up I knew you were joking all along, I just wanted to see if you would go along with it" Marshall lied. "Yeah…right?" the human sarcastically said then standing up "Marshall where's your clock?"

"It should be in the kitchen" Marshall said while shutting down the computer. Fionna looked around in the kitchen still not spotting a clock anywhere. "I don't see one" the human bunny said. "Are you sure" Marshall said coming into the kitchen. The vampire looked around starching his head. "Well what do you need the time for?" Marshall questioned. "So I can call Cake, she could be worrying about me not knowing where I am" Fionna walked out the kitchen going back into living room to use the phone. "Can I use your phone?" Marshall nodded yes to Fionna as she dialed the number to the tree house.

"Cake, hello?" Fionna waited for a response. The power suddenly immediately went out throughout the house. "The lights" Fionna said. "Must be the storm" Marshall said looking for a candle. As a vampire he can see very well in the dark. "Here this should help" Marshall said lilting up a candle. "Marshall!" Fionna screamed seeing horrific, forming face of Marshall. "Your not suppose to get scared you're the badass adventuress that scared of nothing" Marshall said laughing at Fionna scared expression.

"That's not funny Marshall, how am I suppose to contact Cake now?" Fionna said sadly. "I could go and tell her your fine at my house" Marshall said heading to the door. "In the storm?" Fionna questioned him. "Yeah, you don't want Cake to worry right?" Marshall questioned her back. "Then I should go with you" Fionna said. "Then what's the point of me going if your wet and muddy and stuff, you should just here besides I don't want you to leave yet" Marshall look away trying to hide his nervous face. "You know I'm a top adventurer I can handle this stuff-" Marshall suddenly cuts off Fionna. "No…I don't want you getting hurt, Finn mention this storm will get pretty bad" Marshall said. "Fine, won't Cake get mad at me if I'm alone?" Fionna questioned. "You'll be fine, I'll locked all the doors then" Marshall said. "Nah, no need to do that I can fight off the intruders without protection" Fionna said confidently.

"Alright, then" Marshall headed out the door. "Hehehe, let's see what he has in his room" Fionna said mischievously heading up to Marshall's room.

**At the Tree house**

"Stop it!" Cake hissed loudly. "Since your not going to tell her I will" Finn said as he was about to leave the tree house. "Don't do it Finn, don't corrupt that child's mind!" Cake screamed while trying to transform and slip through the rope that she was tied in. Finn left the tree house and went the storm blazing outside.

"Man this storm is rough" Marshall said trying to glide through the harsh winds "Is that Fionna and Cake tree house." He managed to get to the front door of tree house through the windy storm. "Cake!" Marshall shouted as he knocked on the door. "Marshall!" Cake yelled. "Cake!" Marshall busted through the door finding Cake tied up. "What happen!?" Marshall said surprised. "Where's my baby!?" Cake grabbed the collar of Marshall shirt almost coking him. "She's at my house" Marshall said. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!?" Cake said in more uprising anger. "She wanted me to come here and tell you that she's alright, plus she a adventurer she can be alone, she safe" Marshall said trying his best to calm Cake knowing it only made it worse. "How would you know?" Cake stared at Marshall for a minute. "What do you mean?" Marshall said. "Marshall… it's Finn he's up to no good" Cake said. "What, no I just talk to him yesterday he can't be…" the vampire denied the fact. "We have to go Marshall…please" Cake and Marshall nodded their heads without saying a word and headed towards the house in the storm.

**At Marshall's house**

"Oh what's this" Fionna pick up some shirts out of the drawers of Marshall's dresser. "I'm Marshall the vampire king" Fionna laughed mocking her obviously crush going through of Marshall's stuff. "CREEEEEKKKKKKKK!" a sudden sound came from downstairs of a door opening. "Who's there" Fionna said defensively heading downstairs.

"We have to get Fionna, Finn going hurt mentally and maybe physically but very bad" Cake said running. "Damn it we need to get there before Finn does…I shouldn't have left her alone" Marshall said feeling guilt into his self. Cake took a breath in "I would say this is your fault…but what were dealing with is… a past killer."

* * *

Finally updated sorry for the wait busy with school


	6. Lies

"Hello?" Fionna walked slowly downstairs looking around. "Come on out and show yourself" Fionna pulled out her retractable sword. "Fionna it's me Finn" Finn came out from a shadow that was form from the outside storm halfway across Marshall's living room. "Finn?" Finn quickly shushed Fionna and looked around. "Fionna can I tell you something" Finn sat down onto Marshall's couch and motion Fionna to join. "There's something you don't know about Marshall" Finn's face turned worry and sad. "What's wrong Finn?" Fionna put her hand on Finn's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Let me tell you the truth."

"When I was younger I committed murder" Finn said quietly. "What!?" Fionna shouted. "Listen… after I committed that I had to go to dungeon for what I did…Marshall joined me, we both had two years of a sentence" Finn said. "It wasn't strict back then anyways, when it was almost time for our sentence to be over" Finn continued "Marshall broke out."

**Past**

"What are you doing Marshall?" Finn said. "I'm breaking out duh!" Marshall cloaked his self, shape shift and slide through the bars. "Marshall" Finn whined hoping Marshall wouldn't get caught. "Don't worry I'll come back for you" Marshall hurried out quickly before any suspiciousness occurred.

Next day

"Finn the human" The Candy lawyer said. Finn was sent to a court for a short trial. "You are sentence five years in the dungeon" Candy lawyer said. "What! No! Why!?" Young Finn yelled. "You had killed Jake the dog" Candy lawyer spoke in disgust. "What!? I would never kill my best friend!" Finn cried out "Who kill Jake?" Finn spoke quietly to his self crying. The candy officers took Finn away. "Marshall did you…" Finn looked up at a window above the lawyer head and sees Marshall. "Heh" Marshall sticks out his tongue and floats away. "Marshall…" Finn stares at the window till he was brought the court room and carry to the dungeon.

**Present**

"T-That's what happen?" Fionna questioned Finn quietly. "Yes, that is the truth" Finn looked at Fionna. "Wow I wouldn't expect Marshall to do that" Fionna started to cry. "Jake…died." Fionna raise her fist "HOW CAN MARSHALL KILLED JAKE!" "…There something else I want to tell you too" Finn turned his body around directly facing Fionna. "Hmm?" Fionna said. "I know about your real parents"

"Marshall we're almost there" shouted Cake seeing Marshall's house from a distance. "Uh we got trouble ahead" Marshall shouted back at Cake.

There were bunches of rain wolves that barely came out only in the rain running towards the cat and the vampire. "Marshall go!" Cake stopped in front of the rain wolves preparing for battle. "Cake no! Fionna needs you more" Marshall shouted. "Marshall she needs your understanding" Cake said stretching her arms and throwing punches at the rain wolves. "But Cake she won't believe me, I bet Finn already told her."

"Marshall I can't tell her because I wasn't there to witness it" Cake said still fighting the rain wolves. "What?" Marshall stared at Cake confused. "Finn told me he is going to tell the truth to her and I doubt that he will he also told me this truth I something that I didn't witness, I wasn't there at the time" Cake said. "Yes you we-" Marshall stopped. "What is it Marshall?" Marshall realized something and took off. "Don't worry Cake I understand now" the vampire hurried to his house. "Good…I'll meet you when this is over" Cake smiled and returned back to fighting her opponents.

At Marshall's house

"What! No!" Fionna shouted. "When there were mushrooms wars soon before there was human and vampire wars" Finn continued "This was way before Marshall and I were born, so we became friends before knowing about it…so I thought." Finn looked outside and back to Fionna. "He knew about the wars before so he betrayed me and put the blame on me about Jake" Finn said. "Wait how he blamed it on you" Fionna questioned. "When he escaped they automatically thought I was the one that help him and-" Finn stopped "…Hey I got to go to bathroom." "Oh okay" Finn walked out of the living room.

"Something not right" Fionna thought "This seems a little off, why would Marshall do any of this?" Fionna sat back onto the couch and close her eyes. "He wouldn't" a sudden voice was heard from the door. "Marshall?" Fionna opened her eyes to see his smiling face. "It's going to be alright, I know what's going on and what needs to be done to end this" Marshall wrapped his arms around Fionna burying his head in her neck. "What needs to end? What's going on?" Fionna said confused. "Everything will be explain don't worry" Marshall slowly kiss Fionna. "Marshall…"


	7. knowing

"Fionna" Marshall said. "Yes" Fionna said.

"Do you really want to know what happen?" Marshall looked softly into Fionna eyes. "I-I don't know if i want to, I'm confused on what's going on" Fionna said exhausted from what she was hearing. "Fionna, Finn really did murdered someone...it was the Ice king, he did it for a reason" Marshall said. "He did that because he wanted to bring justice to him...right?" Fionna stared at the vampire. Silence felled throughout the living room. "No..." Marshall said.

"What...?"

"...The jewel in the Ice king' hat...is an amulet that..." Marshall stopped. "What!?" Fionna said eager and curious for the answer. "That has the power to go back in time" Marshall said.

"huh?" Fionna said. "Fionna everything that happen is not true, he's been telling you a lie"

"Then why did he tell me all that stuff?" Fionna said. Marshall cuffed his hands around Fionna shoulders "he's mad at you for stealing Cake"

"Stealing Cake!?" Fionna said trying to understand "Still what's his point."

"The amulet has lots of other powers the one I told you and a spell" Marshall continued "You can erase someone from existing, that spell was hidden ever since the mushroom war."

"Wow...wait he wants to erase me!?" Fionna freed from Marshall hands.

"I'm here to protect you Fi, I promise I won't hurt you-"

"No! this is a dream" Fionna yelled. "Fionna..." Finn walked into the room. Fionna looked at him for a moment then pulled out her sword. "Marshall told you everything did he" Finn said. "Stay back!" Fionna extend her retractable sword. "Fionna I'll protect-"

"Protect!? For one, I'm an adventuress that kicks butt, and two you're not Marshall" Fionna said. "What do you mean?" Marshall said. "I know the real Marshall Lee would let me take care of things that involves getting rid of trouble" Fionna said squinting her eyes. The bunny girl looked at Finn and down, he was holding a red type of object that shined.

"The amulet!" Fionna thoughted. Finn realized the bunny girl was looking at the amulet in his hand. "Do you know what this is?" Finn said. Fionna went in her fighting stance giving Finn an evil look. "I assume you know that he's under a spell of control" Finn said.

Fionna still stood there in a fighting stance "He told me it has lots of powers"

"Well since you know that and what happen what are you going to do about it Fionna?"

"I WON'T LET YOU ERASE ME!" Fionna yelled swaying her sword at Finn. "FIONNA YOU HAVE TO DIED FROM EXISTING!" Finn yelled pulling out his sword.

"Finn I want to know one thing why did you really want to switch bodies with me?" Fionna said striking hits. "Because ever since both our lands met, we all became a family, you, Cake, Jake, and me." Finn continued "Just the four of us in the beginning."

"Okay we were like a family so what?" Fionna said blocking some of Finn hits. "That one year, that one time when both our parents were gone, change my life" Finn said almost cutting Fionna stomach.

"When our foster parents were gone?" Fionna questioned blocking the attacks. "Jake and Cake's parents died" Finn continued.

"I don't get it" Fionna jumped back avoiding the slashes. "Everybody cared about you as everybody just hated me, everybody love you" Finn continued "Nobody care what I did even when i against my first monster, nobody I actually almost died in that fight I swear...nobody care."

"Finn..."

" That's a petty exuse why everybody care about me... it's because...you were actually the only human to live through the Mushroom war" Finn said envy.

"What about Susan Strong and Adam Strong-"

"they were born after the war..." Finn said. "Wait when were you-"

"I was born during the war...which meant nothing i suppose" Finn clouded tears in his eyes.

"So the truth is...that we were all like a family once, and you were look down like nothing, nobody cared about you" Fionna continued "The lies you told me before Marshall came were actually the lies that you created when you changed time using the powers of the amulet!?"

"Yes..." Finn said.

Silence felled through the room again then a sudden lighting struck followed by thudder. "ARGH!" Finn scream a little with fear. The red amulet in Finn's hands suddenly dropped out of Finn's hands.

"This is my chance!" Fionna notice the amulet on the floor and rushed over to it. "Hey!" Finn tried to grab Fionna as she ran out the door quickly as she can with the the amulet in her hand. "Got to find Cake" The bunny girl ran out the forest leaving her out onto a grassy muddy field.

"Fionna!" Cake yelled. "Cake!" Fionna yelled turning to the direction where Cake was at. "Cake I'm so sorry-"

"Nevermind about that, did you get the amulet?" Cake said.

"Yeah, wait how did you know about the amulet?"

"Your about to find out once you go into the past to change the future" Cake smiled.

"Cake, things are so weird I just want to go home!" Fionna stumble down into the mud in the grass.

"Fionna I want to go home too, but you have change the past you already know why right?" Cake stared at Fionna.

"Yeah..." Fionna looked down.

"Fionna, baby i promise everything will be back to normal, all these murders that have been committed won't be true unless you change the past" Cake said.

"I love you big sis" Fionna said hugging Cake tightly. Cake eyes widen and filled tears.

"I love you too little sis" Cake said crying on Fionna shoulder for a minute.

...

"I'm ready Cake" Fionna said. Cake rubbed the amulet five times opening a portal of some sort. Fionna walked over to the weird swirling portal

"Fionna..."

"Yeah?" Fionna stopped and turned to Cake.

"I going to see you again babycakes" Cake eyes swelled up with tears.

"I promise you will" Fionna said walking into the portal disappearing.

"I hope so"

* * *

**Sorry for late update, if there's anything you want to know that your confused about in the story feel free to PM me. i was sort of in a rush of writing cause it's been a while since updated, i was trying my best to not make it sloppy or anything (TT_TT) **


	8. knowing part 2

**This chapter was going to be last, but I decided to extend it because of christmas. sorry.**

* * *

...

"It so cold..."

...

where am I?" Fionna opened her eyes seeing white watery snow fall from the cloudy sky. "I must of made it to the past...the real past, the past before Finn changed everything and made it his way" The bunny sat up to find an Ice castle a mile away. "I had to end up here" Fionna said in the flat tone while getting up and patting her clothes down. "I need to hurry, I'm not sure what part Cake transport me to" Fionna started walking towards the castle.

"Hey Ice king I'm over here!" The little vampire shouted throwing rocks at the Ice king.

"Ugh...almost there..." The bunny struggled, and was relieved she was about to reach the castle.

"Hm?" The little vampire looked over to see a covered bunny. "Fionna?" little Marshall flew over to the moving object with bunny ears.

"Oh it's Marshall as a little kid, he's so cute" Fionna thought and smiled at the floating vampire.

"Fionna what are you doing here?" little Marshall asked.

"I need to see Finn"

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that" Marshall put his little arms out trying to block Fionna's way.

"Marshall this is important, can you please let Fi go through?"

"Fionna...but-"

"Please"

Marshall put his arms down slowly and moved aside for Fionna to come through.

"Why do you need to see Finn?" Marshall looked back as Fionna passed.

"I can't tell you why Marshy, but I'll tell you when you older okay?" the human patted the little floating vampire's head.

"Okay, Fi" Marshall smiled.

...

"Ice castle, huh" Fionna looked the castle up and down.

"Reminds me of Ice queen's castle" the human chuckled a little and headed off to the door. "I wonder if it's locked" Fionna push the door opened leading her into a long hallway that the Ice king was going through "I guess not."

"Ugh that dumb vampire kid I rather deal with the girl then the boy" Ice king said.

"Ice king!" Fionna shouted.

"Huh? what?" Ice king looked back. "Why couldn't all you guys just stay in my fanfic" Ice king sighed.

"Ice king I need you to get out of here"

"What? No! Nobody tells me to get out of my house!" Ice king form swirling ice in his hands.

"Ice king! please listen to me, please!"

"Why should I listen to you!?" Ice king continued "Your just someone that came out of my book!"

Right then and there the human realized an idea.

"Ice king you speak of this story, what happen at the end?" Fionna asked.

"Oh well, at the end you and Cake said that I was hot" Ice king smiled flirtly.

"Ew..." Fionna muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." Fionna continued "Okay, Ice king"

"Yessssss" The king smiled slowly and widely.

"I think your..."

"Go on"

"I think...your..." Fionna continued "Your...hot."

"Oh my, really!" Ice king happily jumped up and down.

"Yes..." Fionna automatically changed the subject "Now can you please get out!? I'm trying to save your life!"

"Oh I'll be happy too" The Ice king dance slowly out of the castle.

"Finally, now I can get Finn" Fionna hurriedly went through the hallway.

"Fionna?" little Finn said slowly rising up from behind something.

"Finn! I need you to go home!" Fionna shouted.

"No! Why should I listen to you!? I hate you!"

"Finn, I know you do but-"

"But nothing! I'm going to get that red jewel, amulet out of the Ice king's crown!" Finn started to run into the hallway.

"No! Listen to me!" Fionna grabbed Finn's arm "You can't get that amulet!"

"Why!?" Finn struggle, trying to get out of Fionna's hold.

"Because you will go insane with power! You can't control it!"

"What!?"

"You end up destroying the past which leads to destroying the future!" Fionna continued "You then fill the past with what you want resulting to how you wanted the future!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"To the point you want to erase me from existing because...of jealously"

"What...?" Finn stopped struggling.

"Because I was the only one to live through the Mushroom war an since that's true everybody cares about me then you..." Fionna got down to Finn's level and move her hand and put it on Finn's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through being unwanted, I promise you don't have to go through it ever again" Fionna smiled making Finn cry.

"I just want to be with people who cares!" little Finn cried.

"I know you do, we all care Finn" Fionna hugged Finn.

"Yes we all do, Finn" Jake stretched up from outside into the window.

"Jake?"

"I'm sorry I looked like I wasn't showing you love Finn" Cake stretched up following Jake up.

"Cake!?" Finn cried.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I didnt mean-" as Cake stretched inside the window and settle her feet down to the icy floor, Finn ran to Cake hugging her.

"It's okay, I'm just glad your here...it shows that you care about me already" little Finn snuggled into Cake's fur.

Fionna looked at the two and saw Jake join in hugging them. "I'm glad things are better now"

"Not so fast!" Finn came into the living room with Ice king, holding the sword up to his head.

"Finn!" Fionna looked over to someone she thought she would never see again "I change the past! What are you doing here!?"

"I came right after you, I forced Cake to let me in and give me the amulet, then I killed her" Finn smiled evilly.

"Fionna what's going on?" Cake looked at Fionna with a confused look.

"Nothing! Don't listen to him!"

"Fionna is this what you meant?" little Finn looked over at his future insane self.

"Yes..." Fionna looked back with a sad expression.

"You might I changed the past but it doesn't affect me when I'm with you in the past" Finn said putting his sword closer to Ice king's chin.

"I don't know what's going on, but can I use the bathroom?" Ice king said.

"Shut up you old fart!" Finn said tempting to slice his head off.

"Finn it's over! Please..." Fionna crept closer to Finn and Ice king.

"Fionna I can't..."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is just game..." Finn said.

silence filled the room with confusion.

"What are you talking about Finn?" Fionna walked closer to them.

"When you left me and Marshall, Marshall stayed at the house" Finn continued "He was never being controlled by me"

"What?" Fionna said.

"Here take the amulet, I'm tired of playing his game..." Finn toss the amulet to Fionna. "Once you go back to the present your suppose to be in, everything will be back to normal."

"What about you?"

"You won't ever have to see me ever again, because in the present none of us will remember the past which meaning we won't remember each other" Finn said.

"Why!?" Fionna yelled.

"Because that's how the game was made" Finn said "Now just go I want this to be over with."

"Uh..okay" Fionna rubbed the amulet exactly five times as she remember Cake rubbing it. A swirling portal popped up.

"Fionna are you leaving?" little Finn said.

"...I don't know but...if I don't see you ever again, I just want to say you were actually a good brother" Fionna smiled.

"You were a great older sister, you never did anything wrong" Finn cried more.

"Alright it's time for me to find the truth behind all of this" Fionna said angirly "I'm tired playing whatever of a game, I tired of chasing the truth" Fionna walked into the portal. "I just want to go home..."


	9. last chapter: understanding

**Finally last chapter**

* * *

Why is it so bright...

Oh there's Cake!

...

"Fionna snap out of it, we have to head to the ball" Cake said patting the dress down that Fionna was wearing.

"Wha-?" Fionna looked down. "Why am I wearing a dress?"

"Fionna were going to the ball, this is where he going to ask you out" Cake smirked "Make sure you tell him he's hot!"

"Wait! What!?"

Cake laughed and pushed Fionna out the door.

"Cake! Before we go let me get my sword-" Cake put Fionna on her back and stretch a distance away quickly from the treehouse.

"You don't need that sword" Cake said.

"But-"

"Look were here" Cake said going back to normal.

"Oh my" Fionna hop off Cake's back.

"Go in Fionna" Cake insisted, pushing Fionna.

"But Cake-" By the time Fionna could say anything Marshall notice her. He put his hand up making a rock on symbol.

"Marshall!" Fionna marched over to the vampire catching him off guard.

"Uh, Fionna"

"Oh Fionna" Prince Gumball turned to see the angered human.

"Marshall! Come here!" Fionna grabbed a hold of Marshall's arm almost dragging him.

"Fi what's wrong!?" The vampire was alarmed and mad by the way Fionna handle him.

"What's going on!? I'll tell you" the human pulled the vampire closer "Your messing with my head! Stop it!"

"Wait what! ...Wow I thought you would never catch on" Marshall snickered.

"You think this is funny!?"

"Chill your tits heroine, it was just something I made up" Marshall smiled.

"What!?" Fionna was still in anger.

"Remember when you said Ice queen made a Fanfic about a human and a dog"

"Yeah, that's when she had me and Cake captured in frozen ice"

"Yeah, well I wanted to make my own" Marshall started to float.

"What?"

"Yeah you want a clear summary of what happen of where you were at?" Marshall tilted his head.

"Sure" Fionna nodded.

**Summary**

basically Finn was a young boy living with Jake and Jake's parents, When both Aaa and Ooo lands met up, Finn, Jake, Cake, and Fionna became friends and

then considered themselves as a family. One year which was the one year that changed Finn's life was the year that Jake and Cake's parents died. They

decided to live together. As they live together nobody really pay attention to Finn everybody looked down on him except for Jake, but Finn felt that it wasn't

enough. he also wanted Cake to notice him. She was actually like a mother to him so he wanted to impress her. Whenever he saw Cake he always saw

Fionna impressing her all the time. Finn grew jealous of her, and assume Fionna was trying to steal Cake. finn change time by destroying the past and future

and filling the gaps of what he wanted which was all lies that he fulfill to happen. when he was talking to fionna in the six chapter he was telling her lies that

he fill in the past. finn wanted the amulet because it has many powers even some that are hidden, he wanted the amulet so he can finally destroy fionna

from existing which would lead to him having a perfect life. finn lied about him ever being in jail and that he was accuse of a killing of jake. this lie is what he

made happen, everybody believe this is what happen years ago when this really was just something finn made up as the truth to them.

...

"So what about this being a game?" Fionna questioned.

"I just created this story and stole some magic from the ice queen " Marshall laughed "To make more cool and weird, I made it look like a game."

"Wow" Fionna said "Wait those characters you use "Finn and "Jake" are they real?"

"I doubt it" Marshall said going over to a bush to picked a strawberry.

"It felt real...like they were-"

"Fionna it's the magic, I won't use it again if it does that much to you"

"Oh...okay"

"So...was it hectic?" Marshall got closer to Fionna.

"definitely"

* * *

**Well...well there you go this is the last chapter. review! Was that a hectic story itself XD I didn't have a plan for this story but as I went on I **

**came up with ideas and made a crazy story that result to something of Marshall's story he made-up XD**

**Tell me what you thought about this story, and thankyou for the reviews. thankyou for encougaring comments.**

**Have a happy new year! :3**


End file.
